Xizor
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = > 100 BBY | thuiswereld = Falleen | vader = King Haxim | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = Vigo Prince | bijnaam = The Dark Prince | functie = Leider van Black Sun | species = Falleen | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = Virago Falleen’s Fist | affiliatie = Black Sun House Sizhran Xizor Transport Systems }} thumb|250px|BoShek geeft Xizor de Dancing Goddess thumb|250px|Prince Xizor Prince Xizor was tijdens de Galactic Civil War de enigmatische leider van de criminele megaorganisatie Black Sun. Zijn hoogtepunt van macht bereikte hij net na de Battle of Hoth. Biografie Xizor werd meer dan een eeuw voor de Battle of Yavin geboren op Falleen in het House Sizhran als zoon van een locale leider genaamd King Haxim. Hoewel Xizor dus meer dan honderd jaar was, leek hij fysiek niet ouder dan dertig jaar. Dit kwam door zijn Falleen fysiologie en door Myistim eenheden die hij zichzelf toediende. Xizor was eveneens een zeer geducht tegenstander in een gevecht en kon door zijn feromonen, het gedrag en de gevoelens van andere personen beïnvloeden en sturen. Xizor had een zwak voor vrouwelijke leden van talloze species die hij aantrekkelijk vond. Xizor trok de wijde wereld in en na een onderbouwde studie te hebben voltooid, richtte hij Xizor Transport Systems op. Door dit bedrijf kwam Xizor in contact met de criminele organisatie Black Sun. Toen de leiders van Black Sun rond 32 BBY werden vermoord door Darth Maul kon Xizor voor het eerst klimmen in de hiërarchie van de organisatie. Net na Order 66 was Xizor al kandidaat om een Vigo in de organisatie te worden. Xizor moest van Dal Perhi, de Droid 10-4TO vinden, waarbij hij moest afrekenen met zijn concurrent Kaird. Rond 7 BBY vond er een ramp plaats in een biologisch laboratorium op Falleen. Om deze ramp te verzwijgen liet Darth Vader de hele regio bombarderen alsof er niets was gebeurd. Xizors familie woonde echter in deze regio en hierdoor haatte Xizor Darth Vader in extreme mate. In de jaren na de ramp bouwde Xizor in alle rust voort aan twee steunpilaren in zijn leven: Xizor Transport Systems en aan Black Sun waarvan hij nu werd beschouwd als de nieuwe leider. Xizor nam ook zijn erfelijke titel van Prince aan. Xizor probeerde om het Bounty Hunters Guild te vernietigen door onrust te zaaien en daardoor meer Bounty Hunters aan het Empire te leveren. Xizor wilde immers niets liever dan de plaats van Darth Vader innemen als rechterhand van Emperor Palpatine. Vervolgens verstevigde hij de relatie tussen Black Sun en de Hutts door Durga Besadii Tai in te lijven als Vigo en ook nog steeds contacten te onderhouden met de Desilijic Kajidic. Zijn poging om Kuat Drive Yards over te nemen, mislukte. Xizor was ondertussen één van de rijkste en machtigste personen in het universum en resideerde op Coruscant in een Paleis. Hij leidde een luxueus leven en verscheen vaak in het openbaar als hoofd van Xizor Transport Systems. Zijn rol in Black Sun was slechts door enkele buitenstaanders gekend. Hij had een exclusieve starfighter, genaamd Virago, een persoonlijke Skyhook genaamd Falleen’s Fist en zijn lijfwacht was een levensgevaarlijke Human Replica Droid genaamd Guri. Prince Xizor was niemand waarmee te spotten viel. Op een bepaald moment gaf hij de opdracht aan BoShek om hem het beeldje van de Dancing Goddess te bezorgen. Ten tijde van de Battle of Hoth werkte Xizor voor het Empire. Hij bood zo’n 300 schepen aan om te helpen bij de bouw van de Death Star II en was aanwezig bij Palpatine toen deze in een Hologram sprak tegen Darth Vader en het gevaar van Anakin Skywalkers zoon. Na enig onderzoek wist Xizor zeker dat Luke Skywalker de zoon van Darth Vader was. Xizor probeerde Vader in diskrediet te brengen door Luke te laten vermoorden. Xizor wist immers dat de Emperor Luke levend wou gevangen nemen. Het leven van Luke werd meermaals bedreigd door aanslagen op Tatooine, Gall en Kothlis. Xizor overtuigde de Emperor om de plannen van de Death Star II in handen te laten vallen van de Rebel Alliance. Zo zou hij hen later in een valstrik kunnen lokken. Xizor kwam ook in contact met Leia Organa en Chewbacca die hem vroegen om meer informatie te geven over de moordaanslagen op Luke. Xizor probeerde Leia te verleiden en slaagde daar bijna in. Leia realiseerde zich te laat dat ze in een valstrik was gelopen maar Chewbacca kon de hulp inroepen van Luke, Lando en Dash Rendar. Ondertussen was Darth Vader via Barabel Bounty Hunters te weten gekomen dat Xizor de opdracht had gegeven om Luke te doden en dat beval hem hoegenaamd niet. Terwijl de Heroes of Yavin Xizor’s Palace op Coruscant opbliezen, hield Darth Vader de Executor paraat in een baan om Coruscant. Xizor ontsnapte naar Falleen’s Fist waar hij van Vader twee minuten tijd kreeg om zich over te geven. Xizor weigerde en Darth Vader liet Falleen’s Fist vernietigen. Vader vreesde een beetje de reactie van Palpatine maar de Emperor was zich bewust van Xizors dubbelspel. Na de dood van Xizor probeerde zijn nicht Savan Black Sun te leiden maar deze poging werd verijdeld door de Heroes of Yavin. Achter de Schermen *Xizor werd bedacht voor Shadows of the Empire. *Xizor heeft een eigen thema op de Shadows of the Empire Soundtrack. Bron *Xizor in de Databank *Shadows of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire category:Falleen category:Black Sun leden category:Adel